FBI Academy
, Virginia.]] .]] The FBI Academy is the facility in which recruits into the Federal Bureau of Investigation are trained. (TXF: "Pilot", "Squeeze", et al.) The institute is also known as Quantico, as it is located in Quantico, Virginia. (TXF: "Squeeze", "Little Green Men", et al.) Academy Courses & Practices In their first day at the Academy, trainees would typically learn that every fingerprint is unique. (TXF: "Squeeze") One of the courses at the Academy was forensics, taught by instructor Nancy Spiller. (TXF: "Ghost in the Machine") Nicknames were apparently common within the Academy. When Fox Mulder attended the Academy, he had the nickname "Spooky". (TXF: "Pilot") Marty Neil was similarly known as "J. Edgar, Jr." by his peers, including Academy classmates Dana Scully and Tom Colton. (TXF: "Squeeze") Students, including Dana Scully, would likewise teasingly refer to instructor Nancy Spiller as "the Iron Maiden". (TXF: "Ghost in the Machine") Dating between students and instructors at the Academy was also known to occur. Dana Scully dated her instructor, Jack Willis, for almost a year. (TXF: "Lazarus") History Fox Mulder entered the Academy in 1986. (TXF: "Kill Switch", "Unusual Suspects") Walter Skinner and other members of the FBI were talking about Mulder when he was in the Academy. (TXF: "Tooms") Mulder left the institution later in 1986, graduating with honors. (TXF: "Dreamland II") Marty Neil graduated from the Academy in 1991. (TXF: "Squeeze") In March 1992, Dr. Dana Scully, by now an FBI Special Agent, taught at the Academy. Prior to their first meeting in that month, Dr. Scully was already familiar with Special Agent Fox Mulder by reputation, including the fact that he had had the nickname "Spooky" at the Academy, and Scully mentioned this to a triumvirate of Section Chief Scott Blevins, a Cigarette Smoking Man and a Third Man when Scully was first assigned by the three to work with Mulder on the X-files. During their first encounter, Mulder admitted to Scully that he knew she taught at the Academy. (TXF: "Pilot") In July 1993, Tom Colton told Dana Scully, as they had lunch together, that he had recently "bumped into" their Academy classmate, Marty Neil, who had recently been promoted to the rank of Supervisory Special Agent and been recruited into Foreign Counter Intelligence at the New York City Bureau. Scully was slightly puzzled how Marty Neil had managed to progress so fast in his career, as he was only two years out of the Academy, but Colton explained that Neil had had a successful hunch, regarding the World Trade Center bombing. After Colton asked Scully for her help with a baffling murder case, Scully told Mulder, in response to him asking why her assistance had been requested but not his own, that she had been invited by friends of hers from the Academy who had probably felt more comfortable talking to her than to Mulder, due to his reputation. Mulder later reminded Scully that, during their first day at the Academy, they had each learned that every fingerprint is unique, moments after he showed her a series of identical fingerprints from the 1930s and 1960s that also matched a fingerprint he had recently obtained, from the same case that Colton was investigating. (TXF: "Squeeze") Later that year, another of Scully's friends, Ellen, told her that there was no greater training for motherhood than going through the Academy. (TXF: "The Jersey Devil") Following the death of Benjamin Drake, Agent Jerry Lamana notified Mulder and Scully that a squad to investigate the recent death was being put together by Nancy Spiller, who Scully immediately remembered from her own Academy days. (TXF: "Ghost in the Machine") After Jack Willis died but somehow seemingly survived, Scully admitted to Mulder some of the details of her relationship with Willis, including the fact that he had been her instructor at the Academy. (TXF: "Lazarus") William Patterson was in charge of Quantico's investigative support unit in 1996. (TXF: "Grotesque") The Academy is also well known for its forensic laboratories which were often used by FBI agents to help investigate cases. Dana Scully occasionally taught classes there. After the X-files were closed in 1994, she returned to teach at Quantico. (TXF: "Little Green Men") Scully would also make use of the facilities there and would often have corpses sent to the Academy from various places in the United States where she would either autopsy the body herself or have another agent perform it for her. It was at the Academy that Fox Mulder received his nickname - Spooky. He applied to the Academy in 1986 and graduated with honors. (TXF: "Pilot", "Kill Switch") Frank Black was considered to be "the greatest criminal profiler that Quantico ever produced". (TXF: "Millennium") In 1997, Scully had Eddie the Monkey Man's body sent to Quantico. She considered going there to run tissue samples on the body. (TXF: "Small Potatoes") Appearances The Academy's exterior appears in The X-Files episodes "Sleepless", "Ascension", "Trust No 1" and "Scary Monsters". However, only "Ascension" uses its own shot of the site; the other three episodes incorporate the same shot with minor differences, such as in contrast, brightness and extensiveness of the area shown. The X-Files Millennium Additional References *TXF: **"Pilot (Season 1) **"Squeeze" **"The Jersey Devil" **"Ghost in the Machine" **"Lazarus" **"Young at Heart" **"Tooms" **"Soft Light" (Season 2) **"Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man" (Season 4) **"Kill Switch" (Season 5) **"The End" **"Dreamland II" (Season 6) **"Within" (Season 8) Category:FBI Category:Institutions